Drabbles
by ranDUMM
Summary: Drabbles based on quotes from the HP books, set by Twin Exchange Forum. Fred/George pairing just for Twin Exchange; no main pairings
1. Week 1 Detention

Detention

"A week's worth of detentions each! How dare you commit such a-" Professor McGonagall continued to rant at second years James Potter and Fred Weasley in her Headmistress' Office. The two students nodded cheerfully and walked out of the room, talking in hushed voices.

Professor McGonagall changed into a cat, and sat on her desk, staring at the space where James and Fred had just left.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," remarked Dumbledore's portrait softly. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"He just reminds me so much of his grandfather…" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Indeed, Professor, though his grandfather did get a week's worth of detentions on his first day. These two boys have yet to surpass that hurdle."

For the Twin Exchange - Dribble Drabble – They gave a quote, I wrote a short drabble. Quote was: _"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_


	2. Week 2 Neighbours

Neighbours

The Weasley's were having their usual family Sunday Lunches, and the whole house was boisterous. Food was flying, kids were yelling, people were laughing, Victoire was crying (because of the dust, not her hormones).

About twelve owls flew into the kitchen at once, landing on the people their letters were addressed to. The children fumbled with the envelope, and extracted their letters in silence. There was a pause.

"I'm prefect!" exclaimed Rose. Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"You're a Prefect? Oh, Ronnie! That's everyone in the family!" She smiled.

"What are Fred and I? Next door neighbours?" asked George indignantly. Angelina smacked him on the head.

"I don't know about neighbours, but you'll be on the couch soon if you don't congratulate our beautiful Ronnie!" Rose scowled.

"Don't call me Ronnie."

For the Twin Exchange - Dribble Drabble – They gave a quote, I wrote a short drabble. Quote was: _"You're a Prefect? Oh, Ronnie! That's everyone in the family!" – Molly Weasley "What are Fred and I? Next door neighbors?" – George Weasley_


	3. Week 3 Sup' Figgy?

Sup' Figgy?

"FOR THE LAST TIME MUNDUNGUS, DO NOT BRING STOLEN GOODS INTO THE HOUSE!" The whole house quaked under Mrs. Weasley's furious screams. Mundungus hastily tried to step in the house, only to be blocked by Mrs. Weasley.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You will not be bringing _any_ of that in here!" Mundungus tried apparating, when a shrill voice called out.

"Mundungus, you smelly pile of bat's droppings! First you put the boy in danger of dementors, and now you're trying to get Molly's family arrested?!" Mundungus paled at the sight of Mrs. Figg.

"Sup' Figgy?"

For the Twin Exchange - Dribble Drabble – They gave a quote, I wrote a short drabble. Quote was: _"Sup' Figgy?"- Mundungus Fletcher._


	4. Week 4 Cake and Vomit

Cake and Vomit

"RON! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ron sighed as he leaned over the banister.

"What Hermione?"

"Rose won't settle down! Unless you get your backside down here and help me, we're going to be late for the reservations Fred had for us!" Ron sighed and slipped downstairs. He took Rose from Hermione and held her up.

"You want something to eat Rosie? You want some warm milk?" He walked into the kitchen with her, and took a ready bottle for her. She started sucking on it. At that moment, Hermione walked in.

"Ron, no! She just ate, she's going to-" There was a retching noise, and the front of Ron's clothes and the floor in front of them was sprayed with vomit.

"-vomit. You're cleaning in up love." Sighing, Hermione took Rose to get her changed. Ron turned to get his wand to clean the floor; the readily iced cake for afterwards fell onto the floor; He turned at the crash, and slipped into the mess on the floor.

Fred and George stood at the door, staring at Ron on the floor, covered in cake and vomit.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays."

For the Twin Exchange - Dribble Drabble – They gave a quote, I wrote a short drabble. Quote was: _"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays." – Fred Weasley_


End file.
